


Innocent!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Babies, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Edmund get curious!i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is for a very special person who is both my inspiration and my kindest critic. :)

Cecily Neville's mouth was wide open. Her shock completely recognisable to her husband next to her. As she looked at the two little boys in front of her, she had to wonder whether she had heard correctly. After all, they had only just turned five. No, she mused, she couldn't have. 

"Mummy, how are babies made?" Edward repeated, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

The laughter that had been bubbling away inside Richard seem to break free as he heard his son's question once more. Instantly, an amused grin was gracing his face. 

Both Edmund and his brother waited expectantly for an explanation but it seemed for some moments, there was none to have. Cecily began to rack her brain, desperately trying to think of an innocent way of explaining the birds and the bees to her two little ones. 

For a moment, she looked to her husband, seeing whether he had thought of anything. By the wide grin on his handsome face and the amused twinkle in his eyes, Cecily knew he was far too busy being amused. 

"Babies are made when two people truly love each other. Do you understand, my lovelies?" She asked, looking at the boys. 

Following her words, both boys where deep in thought. Edmumd seemed to be so enraptured by his thoughts that he'd stopped eating the picnic food in front of him. Edward, too like his brother was thinking as his face was by now scrunched up in concentration.

Cecily watched both boys with a smile. The love she felt for them seemed to surge through her and at the feeling, she couldn't help but want to hug them. 

As she ushered both of them into her eager arms, Richard's gaze was totally fixed on his family in front of him. Oh, god, how he loved the formidable, fiesty woman in front of him and the children she was clutching so tightly to her. 

"So I could have a baby with Will, then? " Once again, the question was completely innocent and it seemed by the sincerity in Edward's voice that he truly believed what he was asking. 

At the mention of Will Hastings, Cecily had to smile. Although, Edward hadn't really got the concept of the birds and the birds, he was not to blame. He's far too young to understand, she thought, as she smiled. 

It seemed that, perhaps, she was mistaken as she then heard Edmund speak. His voice excited as he pointed out Edward's mistake. 

"No. It needs to be a boy and a girl....," His young voice sounded slightly disdainful as he said this and once again, both adults were amused. "Like Mummy and Daddy," He finished, looking sarisfied with his answer.

The two boys seemed to be far too hungry to talk more on the subject as it seemed food was all that was on their minds. Sandwiches, cakes, and all sorts of lovely things were consumed. 

As they sated their hunger, Cecily and Richard were having a quiet conversation. Their eagerness to talk about what had just happened becoming too much.

Whilst Richard still vaguely amused, Cecily had a thoughtful expression on her face. The boys' questions had made them seem older and she couldn't help but wish time would stop. She didn't want to give up her role as their Mummy. 

Richard noticed the change in his wife's thoughts as he saw her shoulders stiffen, slightly. Worry replaced the grin on his face and he immediately, wrapped his arms around Cecily's slim shoulders, before pulling her gently towards him. The feeling of her husband's chest underneath her head comforted her immensely but still, a saddened sigh escaped from her. 

"They seemed older, Richard. They won't need me forever. One day, a long time from today, they'll have wives and girlfriends. I won't be needed to iron their shirts." Her voice was sad as spoke and his heart ached at her words.

His next words were tender as he spoke and he could see just how much his words meant to her. 

"You'll always be their Mum, no matter how old or grumpy they get." He pointed out to her, a smile on his face one again. 

At her husband's mention of grumpy, she couldn't help but smile despite her sad feelings. Edmund had never been one to be grumpy, even as a toddler and she couldn't imagine him as a grumpy middle aged man, either. 

"You don't need to be worried about Edward's wife replacing you, my love. He'll have a husband and you like Will Hastings!" Richard told her, a playful gleam in his eyes as he did so. 

It was the accompanying grin that made Cecily laugh. Richard was purposely trying to make his wife smile and to cheer her up. She knew that, instantly. His humour had always been a bit unusual but for her, that's what made him adorable. 

Laughing slightly, she looked at her husband properly. His light brown hair seemed to glint in the sunlight and it seemed to add to his good looks. She knew she was lucky to have the handsome man in front of her. She'd known it the day she'd married him. She just hoped the boys would turn just like their father! 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. :) let me know what you think?


End file.
